


Little Surprise

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Merlin One-shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is terrible with kids, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin/Knights if you squint, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot are on a hunting trip. And once again, something must go wrong, as was tradition.Except, maybe it wasn't as bad as Merlin was expecting...It seems they were coming back with one more person than they left with...
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Little Surprise

Merlin had once again been dragged along on a hunting trip with Arthur and the Knights. Merlin hated hunting trips, as he hated to see animals killed unnecessary, but the main reason why he has come to hate them more over the years is because each time something bad happens.

Merlin was riding on his horse at the front, beside Arthur, who was looking out for the perfect place to go hunting. Behind them, Gwaine was telling a story about how he was kicked out of a tavern- which wasn't surprising really.

Gwaine finished his story was a triumphant look on his face, while the other knights were all snickering and laughing. Just when Gwaine was bout to start a new story, there were sounds of footsteps, which were fast enough to be someone running.

The Knights and Arthur all jump off their horses and unsheathe their swords, facing the direction of the running and snapping of twigs.

Suddenly a small figure pushed through the bushes, in front of the Knights. Merlin, who was still on his horse, could see how this was a young girl. The girl had long, brown hair, and her bluebell eyes were filled with tears. She had already been crying, as he could see tear tracks down her cheeks.

Merlin frowned, and jumped off his horse and moved to stand beside Lancelot and Gwaine. The knights blinked at the girl, wondering what a child would be doing out in the woods on her own. Arthur sheathed his sword, the knights following suit, and stepped closer to the girl- who flinched back.

"What's wrong?" Arthur awkwardly asks, getting straight to the point.

Merlin looks at Arthur with disbelief. He didn't even try to comfort the poor girl, he just went straight to getting the information from her. Arthur looks over to Merlin and shrugs, when the girl doesn't reply. Merlin rolls his eyes, and mouths, 'Let me try'.

Merlin shakes his head at the prat, and he slowly walks forwards, in a non-threatening way. He then crouches in front of the brunette, so he was on the same eye level as her, and he smiles.

"My name's Merlin," the warlock says, softly. "What's yours, little one?"

"D-Dyanna..." the girls says, her crying becoming sniffling.

"It's nice to meet you, Dyanna," Merlin says, with a genuine smile on his face. 

Dyanna rubs her eyes, getting rid of the tears, and then she opens her arms out. Merlin, knowing what the un-asked question was, scooted closer to her- sitting down to be more comfortable- and enveloped her in his arms. Her small arms wrapped around his neck, and she sat on his lap.

Merlin brushed his fingers through her hair, and gently rocked them back and forth. He then gently asks, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Dyanna nods and replies, "My camp was attacked. Mama told me to run further into the forest, to get away from the nasty people."

"She was very smart then," Arthur replies from behind his manservant, a frown on his face. 

Dyanna looked over Merlin's shoulder to look at the prince, and once she did, she quickly hid her face in Merlin's neck. Merlin chuckles softly and looks back at Arthur, grinning goofily at him, finding it funny how the child didn't like the pratty prince.

Merlin wraps his arms tighter around the girl, and then stands up. He moves Dyanna onto his hip, who was looking at the Knights warily.

"It's alright," Merlin explains. "These are my friends. They wont hurt you."

Percival walks towards Dyanna, and holds his hand out to her, which had a small flower on the palm. Dyanna's eyes widen in awe, and she giggles as he places it in her hair.

Arthur sighs and says, "Well, what should we do with her?"

Gwaine smacks him around the back of the head, and he exclaims, "Don't talk about her as if she's an object, princess!"

Dyanna giggles at the scene before her, and Merlin has a goofy grin on his face, looking at the child. He whispers to her, "Oh, I think me and you are going to get along well."

Dyanna's smile brightens and she nods wildly. Merlin chuckles and walks towards his horse. He gently lifts her up and places her on his white horse- which Dyanna later names him snowflake- then he climbs up after her.

Arthur looks at the warlock incredulously, and he says, "What're you doing?"

"Getting on the horse," Merlin replies.

"Why?"

"Because we need to go home."

"But you put the girl on the horse too."

"Yes, because she has to stay somewhere, you clotpole."

"Please, Princess. Let the little one stay!" Gwaine begs, gives the prince puppy eyes. He then adds, quietly so only Arthur and the knights could hear, "Look, she's making Merlin so happy already. And look how adorable they are together!"

Arthur reluctantly groans, knowing Gwaine made a good point, "Fine."

"Yes!" Gwaine exclaims, climbing onto his horse, with the others following after him.

As they start to ride off, towards Camelot, there was no more talking from Gwaine or the other knights, they were all listening to the young Dyanna. They were also wondering how the servant they had all gotten to know so well had kept hidden that he was so good with kids, and wondered what else he was hiding.  
  
  
  


**~Bonus~**

"Am I gonna be staying with you, Merlin?" Dyanna asks, her bright bluebell eyes shining up at her saviour.

Merlin grins and says, "Of course. I'm sure Gaius wont mind."

Dyanna's eyes widen in thought and she exclaims, "Are you my daddy now?"

Gwaine chokes on the wine he was drinking- not expecting her to react like that to _Merlin_ \- while all of the other knights snort and start laughing. Merlin blushes at how adorable the little girl was, and smiles at her.

_"Of course."_


End file.
